


Mine Right Now

by maria_soederberg



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Bryce and Elizabeth’s relationship evolved. From the first encounter in the locker room, over hooking up in supply closets, secret meetings at their homes to their strong relationship now. But the closer they came, the bigger their jealousy, especially Bryce’s jealousy. It ends in a huge fight and Elizabeth is afraid to lose him over such a misunderstanding.





	Mine Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Elizabeth Park 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 14 minutes

Bryce and Elizabeth had interests in each other from the beginning. Since Elizabeth came into the hospital and helped the patient with hemothorax, she knew this is what she wants to do.  
Dr Ethan Ramsey was impressed with her from the start, but he didn't show it. It looked more like he hated her, and thinks she is incompetent.

Amateur at its best…

His words still echoed in Elizabeth’s head. She never wanted to hear those words out of his mouth ever again. She wants to impress him, she wanted to hear how great she is, as a doctor, and as a person.

The first encounter between Dr Ethan Ramsey and Elizabeth has been short, but Elizabeth did not stop to fight and prove to him that she is worth this job, that she can do anything she wants.

Compared to their encounter, the first encounter with Bryce was quite different and with less tension or rather say it was a different tension.

Elizabeth walked into the locker room to find the locker with her number on it. When she changed into her clothes and turned around, she ran into someone. When her brown eyes studied the gorgeous man in front of her, she couldn't stop looking. It wasn't just his incredible abs, but his smile, his humour, his brown hair with golden streaks, his brown eyes and the way he looked at her. She didn't want to say it was love at first sight, but she was drawn to him from the very first moment.

She admired that Bryce instantly made sure she was okay. “You’re awfully quiet. Hope Jackie isn’t scaring you off already.”

She was indeed awfully quiet because she admired him, but she could not possibly admit that. She knew Jackie said something, but she did not hear it, the view in front of her made her mind lose control. She only heard something about being afraid.

“Don’t count on it, I’m the one you should be scared of,” Elizabeth responds, still not taking her eyes of Bryce.  
Bryce smirks and looks into Elizabeth light-brown eyes. “Quiet but fierce. I respect that.” He looks her over before speaking up again, gazing back into her eyes. “Bryce Lahela, a.k.a. your new favourite surgical intern. Pleasure’s all mine.”

At this moment, it feels like it’s just Bryce and her as if they live in their small bubble. The tension between them should be visible to everyone. It was undeniable.

“Elizabeth… Elizabeth Park. Internal medicine.

Bryce was definitely someone else.

Some time she finally was able to look away, and when Elizabeth had to strip down to change her scrubs, she apologised towards Jackie.

“Give me one second. I’ll be fast.”

But Bryce interrupted instead and was his smirking and cocky self. “Hey, no rush.”

Elizabeth tried to hide the smile that crept on her face, but somehow, she failed entirely because Bryce winked at her. Even when she left the locker room and turned back towards Bryce he looked after her and smiled. She knew it was not the last time she has seen him.

And of course, it wasn’t. Now, six months later, Bryce and Elizabeth are close. He helped her through a lot. And he became the new roommate in their small but beautiful apartment. It had his perks, even though Elizabeth did not know why he has a room. For the past view months, it always ends up that they share the same bed, in Elizabeth’s room, not that she minds.

 

The sun shines through her curtains, directly onto Bryce skin who sleeps peacefully on his back, face lightly turned away from Elizabeth. Small snores can be heard and Elizabeth smiles. She never thought that the sound of his tiny snores could become her favourite sound she wakes up to.

She strokes his brown hair carefully out of his face, and strokes along his cheek, making him stir. He turns towards her and smiles. “Good morning.” Bryce smiles opening his eyes, slowly and looks over her shoulder to the alarm. 5.27am “Time for breakfast huh?” Bryce kisses her forehead.

“Yes, our shifts start soon.” Elizabeth gives him a kiss on his lips, a slow and tender kiss. When she opens her eyes again, gazing into his, she can’t believe her luck.

“Do we see each other afterwards?” Bryce strokes her black hair behind her ear, admiring how she looks in the morning. She looks naturally beautiful without trying to impress anyone. This is her, Elizabeth. Elizabeth Park.

“You bet.” Elizabeth gives him one last short kiss before she gets up and puts on some fresh clothes. “I meet you in the kitchen.”

Bryce nods and gets up shortly after Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Bryce are as quiet as possible because the others are still asleep because they will work their nightshifts tonight. While Bryce and Elizabeth have their morning shift now.

“And what are your plans for today?” Bryce whispers.

“I will work together with Ethan on that one patient. We want to prevent him from going to surgery. He is afraid of it and there might be a way to avoid that, but Ethan and I have to go over that first. Finding more information about the treatment.

“Ethan? You two are on a first-name basis?”

Elizabeth smiles dreamily. “Yes, we are. Who would have known that Dr Ethan Ramsey, my hero, would work together with me, and call me Elizabeth, instead of Park or Rookie?”

Bryce stops mid-way, holding his spoon with cereals in front of his mouth, studying Elizabeth.

“Sound like you’re in love,” Bryce says, putting down the spoon, but not leaving her face.

Elizabeth turns towards Bryce. “No, I mean he is attractive, intelligent and highly skilled but my heart belongs to another man.”

Bryce looks down and stirs his spoon through his cereals. “Can that man compete with Ethan?”

Elizabeth looks at Bryce who looks now into his cereals. She lays her hand onto his arm but before she can say anything the door opens, and Jackie comes back from her shift.

Elizabeth looks up. “Morning and Night.” she smiles.

Jackie chuckles and nods. “Night, see you later.”

Elizabeth nods and before she can continue the conversation Bryce changes the subject, to Elizabeth’s dismay. But she lets it go… for now.

Bryce says coldly. “Do we take a bicycle or bus?”

Elizabeth sips her coffee and eats her croissant. At the question from Bryce, she looks out towards Boston’s weather. “The weather looks good, so why not taking the bicycle,” Elizabeth responds quietly.

Bryce finishes his coffee and walks outside to get their bicycles. Only a short time later did Elizabeth join him and together they drove to the hospital quietly, each of them in their mind.

 

Elizabeth is the first to arrive back at the apartment. She decided to take a shower, to clear her head and just forget her awful day. First the situation with Bryce and then the situation where she hates to not know what could cause symptoms. It’s not possible to help everyone, she knows that but putting her head around that is not as easy as it might sound.

After she took a shower she put on her short pyjama and walks through the apartment. Just when she crosses the living room, the door opens and Bryce comes back, looking exhausted but his usual cheerful self. “Were you waiting for me?” Bryce smirks, seeing her standing in front of the apartment door.

“Always.” Elizabeth joked back and walks over to Bryce, putting her arms around his neck, while Bryce instantly embraces her, and puts his hands on her waist. “Can we talk about this morning, please?”

“Do we have to?” Bryce releases her and walks away, towards the kitchen, occupying himself with anything but looking at her.

“Bryce. You do not have to compete with Ethan.” Elizabeth looks at Bryce how his shoulder tenses.

“So, I have no chance at all. I am just a fling?” Bryce starts to clean the counter, even though there is not much to clean.

“Bryce. You are more than just a fling.” Elizabeth walks over and lays a hand on his back.

“Am I?” Bryce turns towards her, angry. “Because from where I am standing it looks like the big Dr Ethan Ramsey is your hero, and no one can be better than him.”

“Ethan is my boss and friend,” Elizabeth explains calmly.

Bryce snorts and shakes his head. “Goodnight, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth narrows her eyes. “Bloody Hell, you won’t sleep now! Bryce Lahela! You are an idiot for thinking that any other man could compete with you.” Bryce stops walking but doesn’t turn around. “Since I ran into you in the locker room you were in my mind. The first thing I think of in the morning is you, the last thing on my mind is you. Whenever I have the chance, I talk about how great you are, not just in your job but also in private. How much strength you gave me while I needed it. You gave me your shoulder to lean on, you gave me your hand to hold on when I lost my way.” Elizabeth takes a deep breath. “And it hurt that this idiot can’t see that I fell in love with him from the very first day, and no Ethan Ramsey could ever change that.” Elizabeth past him towards her bedroom. “Now you can go to bed if you want to.” Elizabeth turns around.

But Bryce pushes her against the doorframe and capture her lips in a passionate and urgent kiss. He murmurs onto her lips. “I’m an idiot. I just love you and this morning I thought you don’t return these feelings.” Bryce cups her face and kisses her again; this time Elizabeth kisses him back with the same passion. “I return these feelings you, idiot! You are not a fling; I am not the person for flings.” Elizabeth breaks the kiss but only to say those words. Then she crashes her lips back onto hers.  
He explores her mouth with his tongue, while Elizabeth strokes through his hair and grabbing it harder than she was before. When Bryce starts to caress her body with his calloused hands, she can’t help and moan into his mouth.

Bryce strokes his hands back down towards her thighs, picking her up and leaning her against the doorframe, not stopping to kiss her. Then he carries her over to her bed while Elizabeth tugs away from his shirt and stroke along his abs that tense underneath her touch. In front of the bed he let her down, but just to remove her clothes and crashing his lips back on hers, holding her close to him.

Bryce picks her up again. “Bed?”

Elizabeth shakes her head. “Wall. Take me there.”

Bryce smirks. “Your wish is my command.” He walks her over towards the wall and leans her towards the cold wall. Elizabeth gasps at the uncommon cold. Bryce let her down again, but before Elizabeth can open his belt, his lips leave hers and travel along her neck, towards her collarbone. Along her breast where he gives closer attention to her nipples making her moan. Then he moves further down, along her stomach until he reaches her most sensitive spot.

“Shit…” Elizabeth moans, grabbing his hair. She can feel Bryce smirk while he pleases her where she most wants it. Elizabeth leans her head back against the wall savouring the feeling of his lips on her, while pleasure flows through her.

“Bryce…” Elizabeth moans and her legs start to shake. But instead of stopping Bryce continues and holds her steady. Elizabeth breath increases and before she knows it, she comes for the first time this night, moaning his name loudly. “Bryce!”

Bryce kisses his way up, before stopping admiring her flushed face. “I love you,” Bryce says in a husky voice.

Elizabeth smiles and grabs his belt, opening it while gazing into his eyes. “You have no idea how much I love you.” She let the jeans fall to the floor. Bryce steps out of it and kicks it somewhere. He does the same with his boxer and then strokes Elizabeth's cheek.

Elizabeth put her arms around his neck, while Bryce picks her up again, pushing her back against the wall. When Elizabeth lowers herself, Bryce enters her, groaning and grabbing her butt cheeks tight.

Elizabeth bites her lower lip. “The good thing is, we can be as loud as we want.” Elizabeth gazes down into his brown eyes that are now dark and full of desire.

“Oh, and I’ll make that worth it.” Bryce smiles and kisses her neck, leaving feather-light kisses while moving in a steady rhythm. Bryce holds her up with one arm, while the other hand takes hers and pulls it against the wall, intertwining their fingers.

“Bryce…” Elizabeth moans loudly, scratching along his back with her free hand, making Bryce groan. The new position feels different for both of them, but it is a new sensation, positive sensation.

“Bryce…” Elizabeth moans, savouring how he stretches her, how he reaches other spots, making her moan out of control. The combination of him filling her out and his lips on the sensitive spots of her neck, makes Elizabeth being close to reaching her second orgasm this night.  
Elizabeth grabs his hand tight, and Bryce can feel her contract around him. “Come on, Elizabeth.” Bryce groans, looking into her eyes. This was all she needed and the tight know in her lower abdomen releases and waves through her, pleasuring her everywhere.

“Bryce!” She screams.

Not long after that Bryce reaches his orgasm and comes inside of her, groaning her name freely, with his head on her forehead instead of on her shoulder. Bryce rides out their orgasms and gazes into her eyes. Elizabeth is out of breath but looks very delighted.

“Guess you sleep in my bed again?” Elizabeth smiles.

“Of course, but not before we cleaned ourselves in the shower. If you know what I mean.” Bryce smirks.

“I know exactly what you mean. Lead the way.” Elizabeth smirks, strokes his hair again.

Without pulling out he moves towards the shower, where they devote themselves to each other a second time this night.


End file.
